Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Jean-Paul Beaubier Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Jean-Paul Martin Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Teacher; formerly adventurer, pro skier, trapeze artist Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Jeanne-Marie (Aurora, twin sister), Joanne (adoptive daughter, deceased) Group Affiliation: X-Men formerly Alpha Flight, Cell Combattre, Front de Libertation du Quebec Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York formerly Department H, Canada Origin Jean-Paul is a mutant, born with his special abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown First Appearance: X-Men Vol. 1 #120 History Jean-Paul's parents were killed shortly after he and his twin sister were born. Their extended family could not raise both siblings, so Jean-Marie was brought up in a government subsidized school while Jean-Paul was adopted. Tragically, Jean-Paul's adoptive parents soon perished and he was placed in a foster home. For his entire adolescense, he had no knowledge of his sister's existence. Growing up with pent up anger, Jean-Paul joined the Front de Libertation du Quebec, a speratist group advocating an independent Quebec. He then joined the underground Cell Combattre, using his mutant superspeed powers to send messages quickly. The Cell Combattre was unopposed to using murder to gain their ideals, which eventually led Jean-Paul to leave the group. Using his powers to excel at skiing, Jean-Paul soon became an Olympian and national figure. He joined Alpha Flight after learning the sister he never knew has already joined the Canadian superhero group. During his tenure on Alpha Flight, Jean-Paul found an abandoned baby in an alley. Doctors discovered she had been infected with AIDS while in the womb. Jean-Paul adopted the girl and named her Joanne. Although she died within a few weeks, Alpha Flight highly publicized the AIDS crisis and the importance of discourse. Afer her death, Jean-Paul held a press conference to announce his homosexuality; hoping to use his fame to drive the media to increase HIV/AIDS awareness. Years later, Jean-Paul joined an interim team of X-Men to defeat Magneto during a world crisis. Although he left the team after the crisis was averted, Charles Xavier invited him back to the Institute months later to teach business and world economy as well as join the active X-Men roster. Recently, Northstar was impaled by a mind-controlled Wolverine. Believed dead, Jean-Paul was resurrected by HYDRA and brainwashed as Logan had been. Wolverine was able to defeat Northstar, and turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. for "deprogramming". Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 185 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black, silver streaks Unusual Features: Pointed ears Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown. Known Powers: Northstar is able to accelerate the molecules in his body in order to propel himself at superspeed. This allows him flight and underwater propulsion at high speeds. While Northstar's body is durable enough to handle high speeds and his uniform is also modified, it is presumed he is capable of reaching speeds well in excess of his bodily limits. Theoretically he could approach the speed of light. Northstar can also choose to accelerate only part of his body, such as to punch multiple times within a second. Northstar is able to emit a small amount of light as he travels, creating a glowing effect. Formerly he and Aurora were able to generate light while in physical contact with each other. Later, physical contact instead shut off each other's powers. In light of recent events, it is unknown how their powers may interact now. Known Abilities: Northstar is very skilled in aerial combat. Miscellaneous Equipment: Northstar's costumes are modified so they do not tear when he uses his powers. Northstar added goggles while a member of the X-Men. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes & Trivia * Northstar is one of the first openly gay superheroes. * Loki once claimed that both Northstar and Aurora's parents were of the Faerie race. Recommended Readings * Alpha Flight #106 * Uncanny X-Men #404 Related Articles External Links References ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Mutant Characters Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit Category:Wikify